


Jerome Valeska oneshots!

by just_a_random_fangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_random_fangirl/pseuds/just_a_random_fangirl
Summary: REQUESTS ARE BEING TAKENMainly Jerome, with a little Jeremiah!Because who doesn’t love them?(Except half of Gotham)





	1. Teachers are SO Boring...

We were sitting in the Lab waiting for the substitute teacher to show. He finally walks in and proceeds to set his briefcase on the desk. He opened it and pulled out all the cover work. Of course. "I hope you guys will be good, but I have a different way of doing things," he said pulling out a gun, "because teacher are SO boring!" That sent everyone, except me and my sleeping best friend, flying for cover under tables. 

My lab partner lifted up her head up as he walked over to us. "What's going on- oh hey!"  
He glared at us from behind our table.  
"That's Mr Valeska to you two," he growled. She was confused, "but I haven't done anything Sir!"  
"You will though" he said through gritted teeth. 

A smirk grew on my face as she winked at me before pulling out her phone and texted Jeremiah. She put her head back down to take another nap. 

"Whatever Ginger!"  
"Y/N IT'S THE RETURN OF THE... GINGER NINJA!" She giggled while doing crazy karate style actions with her arms.  
He scowled at me before getting sidetracked and stealing some half chewed gum from a kid who I'm pretty sure had wet himself. 

Everyone stopped and snapped their heads towards the door when a low chuckle was heard.  
There was the king of sass himself, Jeremiah. He walked over to me and handed me one of five guns, with the intended purpose of "protection". Because I can actually shoot. 

"Erin! Take the flipping guns! Or are you really that stupid!"  
She grabbed two of them and looked at me and asked "where should I put the other two?" And then quickly decided to take the muzzles of the remaining guns in her mouth. She made some very distorted sounds that was probably meant to be "Look I'm a Walrus!"

This was enough to break the twins from their murderous staring contest. Jeremiah tried to drag Erin out of the room while Jerome picked me up and set me on his desk.  
"Don't move..."  
"Ok daddy!" I said with a wink, which caused a few gasps around the room.  
"Be good, little one." He growled as he handcuffed to the table. 

There was another gasp and an "Oh my god, they fucked."  
From a kid in the back. 

This caused Erin to stop fighting and yell,  
"My god Nathan, at least act like it wasn't you!"

"RIGHT I WANT EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR PLACES! NOW!" The twins yelled together. Everyone scrambled back into their seats and sat in silence, too scared to say a word. 

Jerome took out all the bullets and pretended to put one back in. "I'm guessing some of you will be familiar with this game," he said with a grin. His scare tactics are the best things ever. 

Jeremiah took the gun and shot at his head, as did Erin and I. No one was hurt to the relief of our class. Jerome took the gun and put it against his head.  
"Hey guys, what's the secret to good comedy?"

"Timing." Erin says quickly as he shot. 

"And what's courage?" He asked again.  
"Grace under pressure." Jeremiah responded. 

"And... who's the boss?"

"I'm the boss..." he started to laugh. 

"That you are Mr Valeska, that you are" I said laughing along with him.


	2. Clumsy

Jerome's POV  
I leaned against the wall and glanced through the warped glass of the window on the door. It shocked me how many people were in this class, I mean it's A Level history!

I finally pinpointed her in the very back corner scribbling down notes and occasionally looking up to the front. I slipped out the building and wondered around the back to get a better look. 

When I peaked through the window, I was not happy at the sight. An angry fire flooded my body in waves. She was holding someone's hand under the table! My eyes locked onto the imposters head. Oh, such fun I would have killing them. In fact, I wouldn't kill them, I'd hurt them so bad, they'd beg for death. I felt a smile grow in my face as more detailed thoughts passed through my mind. 

I moved towards the door and almost tripped on a rock hidden in the grass, I grabbed the fire door to steady myself. It was only momentary as the door was open. Stupid summers. As the teacher joked about the disgrace to humanity that was sitting next to my girl,  
"Sorry Molly, you have to marry the Dutch guy who looks like a horse," I tumbled onto the carpet with a loud sound and multiple profanities.

Her laughter stopped as she turned to face me. Her eyes widened and she gasped.  
"Jerome?" She asked softly, almost talking to herself instead of me. 

A grin found its way onto my face.  
"Hiya doll, mind helping me up?" She quickly pushed back her chair and pulled me up before dragging me across the room by my collar.  
"You can't be here, you cause chaos everywhere you step," she hissed into my ear. 

She tripped over a chair leg, and I caught her.  
"And you say I'm the clumsy one?" I chuckled.  
She glared up at me, pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes.  
She knows that works on me most of the time but not today.  
I smirked and pretended to drop her, she squealed and then saw my smirk. 

"Still falling for me, I see." I said with a wink. She started to blush and laugh. It was cut short when I span her round and pushed her up against a wall.  
I kissed her cheek and growled "mine" into her ear. With that I walked out the room, leaving her against the wall completely bewildered along with the rest of the class. I waited at a safe distance to see what would happen. She blushed and looked at the floor as she wondered back to her seat. The rest of the eyes in the classroom followed her movements, looking astonished at the fact I was with her, and at what had happened. 

To break the awkward silence the teacher coughed which erupted her class into chaos.  
The teacher let her answer questions about me, like my name or who I was to her. 

Once the questions stopped, he laughed and said "What a guy, you scored Y/N, charismatic and smooth!"

I'm almost sure she let out a chuckle as she said, "Yeah, dangerous too..."

I decided I had seen enough and turned my back to the room. A chuckle escaped my lips as I pushed the glass door open. Time to leave. 

I've caused enough chaos for one day.


	3. Odds (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome warns Ella, but she doesn’t know the consequences...

I was sat in the English room reading my summary of the Twelfth Night to the class when the phone rang. 

"Yes, hm, yes She's here, Ella it's for you." 

I walked over and answered the call, "Ella speaking," what I heard next petrified me, the voice on the other end whispered horsely, "Jerome is out of Arkham..."   
My eyes widened and I dropped the phone. I ran towards my seat and began to shove everything into my bag, "Sir, I have to leave. Now." 

"I wouldn't bother doll. Wait here until the bell, and don't bother leaving until then, I don't think you'd like the odds of me catching you if you don't do what I say..."  
I snapped my head towards the man in the doorway. Low and behold, there stood the darkness, it was just masked by a pretty face. The devil stood in the doorway, ginger hair and all. The man I loved and longed for yet was terrified of. 

He winked at me with a cocky smirk playing across his lips and then sauntered off down the hallway. I stood in the room speechless along with all the terrified adults. The security on campus really does suck. 

I debated my options and made my way back to my seat. If I left, I'd make him angry and more people would die. He'd burn down half this city looking for me if I slipped through his fingers once again. 

I sat through the rest of class with my head in my hands, anxiously awaiting the bell. God knows what he'll do after class. Mr Vale passed me a note on my way out. It read:

"Get on your bus as usual...  
There's a little surprise ;)  
-J x"

I pulled out my lighter and set it on fire. Oh hell no, I am not getting on that bus. Not after the cheerleading incident. I do not trust that man around people at all. 

I went to the library so I had had an excuse to get the late bus that goes to my student apartment block. There weren't enough dorms on campus so they have apartments all over the city. I knew Jerome would target the earlier bus. My entire apartment block belongs to students so we get a double decker as the late bus because, you know, extra curricular activities exist. I climbed up the stairs to the top deck and found a seat in middle. 

About halfway through the journey, the bus shuddered and came to a halt. I closed my eyes in hope to block out what was happening. Most people thought the bus had just burst a tire but I knew better. I silently wished it was just a popped tire, I was close to actually getting on my knees and praying to whatever entity was listening. 

I took a deep breath as I heard footsteps padding up the stairs. Then came the laughter.   
That God damned psychotic laughter of his.   
My breathing quickened as I heard the laughter growing louder, until it was right next to me.   
My breath hitched as it stopped.   
He growled out into my ear and I shuddered, "I told you, doll, you wouldn't like the odds..."


	4. Cold (Soft Jerome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for fluff!

I had gone to the circus with my friends and we had wondered into the main tent but had gone our separate ways once the main show started. I could immediately tell there was a feud between the clowns and acrobats, as the clowns were pointing and glaring or laughing at the other family from backstage. The music got obnoxious and repetitive very quickly, the flashing lights and the roar of the crowd was overwhelming. I had to get out of there fast. It grew very hot under my jumper and the tent walls seemed to close in on me. 

I made my way down the wooden stairs that led to the higher seats and ran out of the tent. I found the trailer area and stumbled through it until I reached the field on the other side. I flopped onto the damp grass with a thud, stared up at the stars trying to calm myself down.   
I pulled out my phone to check the time, which died about ten seconds after turning on. The small glimpse I did get at the time, said I had spent about half an hour out here. 

I finally had cooled down and started to feel the crisp night air. I regretted not bringing anything warmer with me, I was in a flannel and a thin jumper. I pulled my legs to my chest in an attempt to keep my body heat close to me, and pulled my lighter out of my jumper pocket. I flicked it on and off to keep hands from going numb with the cold. Figuring that it couldn't hurt me right now, I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I let the warm smoke fill my lungs, slowing my shivering for a few seconds. 

Once I was finished, I stomped it out and decided to make my way back to the tent. It was no use because the show was over, so I kept getting lost and ending back at the field where I started. I sat back down and and put my head between my knees, I stayed that way for at least five minutes.

Soft footsteps pulled me out of my trance. I looked upwards to see a boy around my age walking towards me, he was tall, with ginger hair. The closer he got the more I picked up on, the blue of his eyes and the freckles that littered his skin. When he got to me, he crouched down to my level and rested his elbows on his knees. 

"You okay? I saw you run from the tent earlier, and then wandering the trailer park. I'm glad I found you but are you okay?"

I nodded in his direction, not wanting to meet his eyes. I was always nervous around new people, it's been the downfall of every relationship and friendship I've had. I sighed at the fact that I would probably never have a stable relationship, earning me a questioning look from the boy beside me.   
"I'm Jerome, by the way." He said and held out his hand for me to shake. I moved my hand towards his slowly, both of us staring at it's slight but constant shaking.   
"I guess you regret not bringing anything warmer, huh?" He said as he chuckled slightly. When we eventually shook hands he pulled away very quickly.  
"Oh my god, you're freezing," he said standing up, "I'll be right back!" And with that he ran off.

I started to shake more at the prospect of him leaving me alone in a place I didn't know, which also caused a few tears to roll down my cheeks. 

He returned minutes later with a jacket, which he placed on my shoulders, and around four blankets. He saw the tears on my cheeks and sat down in front of me. He put his hand on my cheek, so my eyes met his.   
"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or leave you alone, your safe. Could you tell me your name?"

I nodded my slightly and stuttered out, "Eric". He wrapped a blanket around me, another around himself and another around both our shoulders. He put the last blanket across our laps and pulled me backwards until we were laying down. I shuffled closer to him to keep warmth, but he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against him. He pointed out stars and constellations and made up stories about them and how they got their names or came to be. We lay together for what must have been an hour at the least until I got tired. I started to fall asleep but started to whimper as I remembered we were outside and I couldn't find my way out. He stood up,   
"I'm not letting you sleep out here, we'll go back to my trailer," he whispered to me as he picked me up with the rest of the blankets, "just wrap your arms around my neck. You're safe with me remember, I'll help you get home in the morning, just close your eyes and sleep, can tell you do that for me?"   
I made a slight groan in compliance and closed my eyes. I felt him walk about 30 meters before stopping, I heard the click of a lock and then a door open. He climbed up into the trailer and kicked something out of the way, but I was to tired to open my eyes and actually it. He eventually put me down on a bed and climbed in next to me. He kissed my forehead, probably thinking I was asleep and I snuggled into him, his sent shrouding my dreams as I slept. 

The next morning I woke up to yelling and smashing sounds.   
"WHY DO YOU CARE IF I HAVE SOMEONE OVER, ITS NOT LIKE YOUR EVER HERE AND IF YOU ARE YOU'RE BANGING A GUY FROM THE CIRCUS COMPLETELY OFF YOUR FACE!" I heard Jerome yell and then a smash and a woman's voice scream back,   
"AT LEAST I'M NOT A FAG LIKE YOU!" 

That was enough to start me off crying as my ginger friend ran into the room and shut the door as something hit it. He walked over to me and sat opposite me.   
"Hey hey, it's ok, she won't hurt you, she won't be able to get through that door. You're safe in here okay? I need you to breathe." He said as he rubbed my back. I tried my best to calm myself down and managed to stop crying. My breathing was still extremely irregular and I couldn't fix it. 

"I'm gonna try something okay, I've been told this works on some people. I'm going to kiss you alright, just shake your head if you're not okay with it, I don't want to over step any boundaries."

He waited for a second but I did nothing. He put his lips against mine, and they began to move in sync. I felt the electricity in his skin. The kiss was short and sweet and calmed my breathing quite a lot. He hugged me to his chest until it was back to normal. 

I blushed when I realised what had happened. He saw my face and smiled, "can I do it again?"

I nodded, I'd let him do that again any time.


	5. Arkham (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkham from Vi’s point of view

Well, this is just fantastic. We were being sent to Arkham asylum. I told Candy it wasn't a good idea to give out poisoned lollipops to kids on Halloween, but here we are. I guess it's my fault too, since I killed the cops who knocked on our door to ask us questions. It was, however, an excellent stress relief. But then bloody Jim Gordon turned up and now we're here. The look of disappointment on his face was pretty funny, if I'm honest. He had always worried about Candy and I, ever since we turned up here. I guess two 13 year old British girls turning up in Gotham and talking to the Wayne family moments before they were killed is a bit worry-worthy.

The guards led us down the depressingly grey hallway, flickering strips of lights giving off a yellowish glow. I made no effort to resist, since I saw no point, but I didn't like how tightly this guy was gripping me. I rotated my hand slightly and began to dig my nails into his wrist, turning my head to grin at him. I felt my nails draw blood. He let go instantly, glaring at me. I continued down the hallway unescorted, the guard clearly confused as to why I made no effort to escape. Oh, we would escape. It wasn't like anywhere else could hold either of us. I smirked at Candy, who was guilt tripping the guards. She flashed a smile at me before going back to fake crying. I rolled my eyes.

The guard I had hurt shoved me into a cell roughly and barked at me to get changed. Once he left, I did as he said, frowning at the frumpiness of the outfit. There was no way in hell that I was wearing a dress. Then, my face lit up as I had an idea. I ripped the skirt off the dress and pulled my black jeans on again, my phone still hidden in the pocket, then tucked the striped top in. Perfect. I ran a hand through my hair then turned back to the door, where a guard was waiting to take me to the recreation room with the other inmates. I glared him down until he sighed at my outfit and escorted me there.

I sat at a back table with Candy, listening to music and discussing escape ideas with her. Suddenly, I heard someone drop into the chair opposite me. I didn't look up. The song I was listening to was far better than talking to any freaky inmate in this shithole, in my opinion.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be here? What'd you do, chop up your teddies?" He mocked, snickering slightly.

I paused my music and looked up at him.

"Fuck off."

"Well, that's not a very good first impression, British girl," He said. "I'm Jerome."

Candy skipped over to his side of the table and instantly propped her legs up on his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her but made no objection.

"I'm Candy and that's Vi," She informed him with a smile.

The pair sat and talked whilst I continued to listen to my music, secretly trying to figure this Jerome guy out. I had snuck into the files room earlier, so I knew all about him and everyone else in this place - getting the upper hand on them and all that jazz - but they didn't know that. This was the perfect excuse to piss him off. I was a professional asshole, after all.

After a moment, I spoke. "Mommy issues."

He glanced up at me, raising an eyebrow. "What'd you say?"

I sighed, pausing my music again. "You've got mommy issues. Abused, by the looks of it. That's probably the reason for all your anger and your eventual insanity, which is why you're here. Well, you're also here for killing your mother. Am I right, freak show?"

He stared at me, baffled.

"I'm good at figuring people out. Oh, and I read your file," I added, smiling at him.

"Well, by the looks of it, mommy didn't love you either," He snapped, clearly annoyed at me, as he pointed out my scars.

"Good guess, but wrong. Mum loved me. Dad didn't. Not enough to not be a cheating little rat, anyway. That's why he had to go," I commented matter-of-factly, before grinning at the memory of killing that man.

He chuckled. "So you're in for daddy issues, then."

"And killing 14 people, as well as 3 policemen, but yeah."

He grinned widely, a lock of his ginger hair falling into his eyes. "Something tells me you two are going to be very useful."

Oh hell no. There was no way that I was going to be bossed about by some sad ginger circus freak who's mother didn't love him, no matter how charming he was, or at least thought he was. Slowly, I rose from my seat, standing over him whilst glaring hatefully into his eyes.

"I don't like being bossed around, so if you think for a second that you're gonna be in charge," I growled menacingly at him, my eyes full of dark flames, then stabbed a sharpened pencil through his hand. "Then you've got another thing coming, Weasley."

He winced and looked up at me, laughing with a dark grin. 

"Feisty."

I plucked the pencil from his hand with a shrug, wiped the blood off, and handed it back to Candy.

"But, if you're planning on working together, then sure, I'm useful. I'm what people call smart. You might not know what that word means, though, since you've never been called it in your life." I commented, smirking playfully at him.

He raised a hand to his chest as though he'd been shot, gasping in fake shock. "Ouch!" He laughed, shaking his head slightly.

We exchanged banter for a little while, laughing and joking and plotting how to escape this place in ridiculously extravagant ways. Maybe he was smarter than I'd given him credit for, not that I'd ever admit it. This guy was fun, I thought, but he was just as untrustworthy as I was. I'd have to be wary of him, but I could work with him for now. Unfortunately, working with Jerome meant that I had to try and keep a filter on my mouth, because I had a tendency to pick people apart and say things that would really piss them off. But, since Jerome was, to put it in a way I knew he would hate, crazy, pissing him off too much would lead to my death. That went both ways, though, so he'd have to watch his back.

"So, what's Vi short for?" He asked, resting his head on his hand.

"Mount Vesuvius." When he looked at me in confusion, I added, "When I get angry, I have a tendency to explode."

"I think I could guess that." He held up his hand, a circular wound in the middle.

A smile crept onto my face. It served him right for pointing out my scars. If he ever did it again, I'd punch him so hard that his nose would cave in. 

"But what's your real name? You can't actually be called Mount Vesuvius. That'd be the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"That's none of your business, gingernutcase. Why should I trust you with it?" I got up, a crooked smile on my face. "Right, I've got some people to manipulate. I'll see you guys later."

With that, I wandered away, scanning the room for who I would convince to like me next. Always leage the reader wanting more; it was basic writer knowledge. Although, this Jerome guy could be useful if I wanted to get out of here. I've needed some chaotic fun for a while now, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by @Living_Fantasies on Wattpad as a series of oneshots for her character Vi.


	6. Arkham (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Arkham once again, find out Candy’s view of things

I was being dragged down the hallways by guards and surrounded by four more. At least one of them was a woman, she would be easier to persuade. She had my toy, Bella, in her hands and I wanted her back. No one got to touch Bella except me and Vi.   
I started to pout and whimper, and the female guard looked at me sympathetically. She gave me back Bella and told the boys to stop being so rough. 

We were going to be some of the youngest inmates there. The other asylums and prisons couldn't hold us so they sent us here. It's not like we couldn't escape this one either. 

I was shoved into my cell roughly by two rather annoyed guards. We quickly got changed and were dragged to the Rec room with ourselves and my colouring books and pencils because I started to cry when they said no to having them. The guards think I'm sweet and innocent, so they caved and gave me what I wanted, which is why I have my name. Everyone falls for the tricks I pull. Every. Single. Time. 

We sat at an empty table and we're quickly involved in conversation about our breakout. "Vi, what do you think about me crawling through the vent, I mean I'm small enough..."   
"I don't know, they upped our security team, remember." 

We were interrupted by a boy with ginger hair.   
"Aren't you two a little young to be here?" He questioned with a grin on his face. Well, he grinned over the once already cut into his face, or attempted to do that.  

I glanced over to Vi and she was smirking.   
"We may be young, but we'll be your worst nightmare!" We said in unison. He looked slightly horrified at the creepiness of the situation but laughed.   
He looked over to me and and chuckled out, "I highly doubt that, she's so innocent. I bet she couldn't hurt a fly!" 

I looked at Vi and nodded. She pulled him downward and stuffed his left arm into his mouth as I scanned over all my pencils to find my sharpest one, it was the red one as always. Once I did, I stabbed it into his right arm and dragged it upwards, opening the skin in a gruesome way. His muffled screams made me smirk.   
"I told you, we're your worst nightmares." 

"Jerome Valeska," he held out a blood covered hand to me. I ignored it and skipped round to his side of the table. "My name's Candy!" I whispered into his ear. Noticing Vi had disappeared and was now flirting with another inmate. Time to entertain myself. 

"So tell me Carrot Stick, what's it like here?"  
I sat on the chair next to him and draped my legs over his lap.   
"Pretty boring, no one knows how to have fun anymore."

I sighed, "Such a shame when good minds, like ours, go to waste. Anyways, could ya pass me those pencils?"

"The magic word?" He grinned at me. 

"We're murderer's J, we don't do manners..." I said as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. 

Something unrecognisable flashed through his eyes as he growled out, "Well you do now, so say it." 

This perked my interest and I wanted to test my boundaries.   
"Okay," I whined dragging out the 'a', while he was looking pleased with himself. If he thought he had me under this thumb, then he had another thing coming.   
"No!" I laughed as he snapped his up to look at me, anger written on his face. I decided to push it further than it was already, I was too far gone now. 

"What are you going to do about it, Circus Freak? We met before this," I gestured to his now mutilated face, "Vi and I were only 13 then and she was the one who stabbed a pencil through your hand. I can still see the scar. You were that 18 year old with major mommy issues and a bad temper, yet a good sense of humour. Remember yet?" I growled out, challenging him. 

He turned to me pushing my legs of his lap. I swear, he had actual flames in his eyes by this point.   
"I remember all to well, Candy. You've grown up a lot since."  
"No shit, it's been... what, five years!"  
He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him, which didn't work as I closed my eyes. He was fuming. He yanked on my hair causing me to gasp.   
"Listen here you little brat, you will do as I say because I am king here. I run everything around here, including the people. So if you want to stay alive, listen. And do it well."

This scene had drawn a lot of attention, but was dismissed with a sharp glare on his part. I decided enough was enough and whimpered loud enough for him to let go of me. He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my head.   
"Please can I have the pencils now, Sir?" I asked not wanting to make him any angrier. He nodded and grabbed Bella too. He gave them to me and wrapped his arms around me to stop me falling off his lap. 

"See, wasn't so hard, now was it?" He chuckled. I shook my head in response, to scared to speak. 

"Words would be nice?"  
"No it wasn't, Sir."  
"You're learning, good. And keep calling me that by the way, I like it." He said with a wink. 

I giggled slightly and looked up at him. He smiled at me and picked me up to go and meet the others.   
\----  
I sat on Jerome's lap eating popcorn, watching people hit Oswald, in an attempt to make him dance. It wasn't as funny as I had hoped but we'd try again later. He set a challenge for Oswald to make the both of us laugh, which was failing. 

I looked about for my partner in crime, and called her over.   
"You want some?" I said, offering her the bowl. She nodded and took some eagerly. 

We stayed like this for a while, all sitting contently stuffing our facing while watching Oswald being battered by Jerome's followers. 

He looked down at me and smiled. He'd been doing that every ten minutes or so. I gazed back up at him, even with a scarred face he was cute. 

"My little brat." He whispered down to me, pulling me closer to him.   
The comment made me sigh in slight awe at my new found protector.   
Maybe staying here again won't be so bad after all...


	7. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well more like sibling sitting with a side of psychopath

I flew back to England for my summer break. I went back to the village I grew up in and ended up House sharing with some old friends mine, coincidentally my little brother was best friends with the youngest of the three.

 

Alex is the oldest and was four years older than me, he inherited the house when his parents moved out.

Emily is the middle child and was two years older than me, she was also home from Uni for the summer.

Then there's Izzy. She's the youngest by 7 years. She's a year older than my brother Jake.

 

Looking at it, I should have just stayed in a hotel. I would have kept the others safe. Or as safe as they could be with Jerome on my tail. At least the five of us wouldn't be tied to chairs in my room, like they are now, it would have just been me. I should probably explain how I got into this situation...

_I brought my brother from my parent's new house to my "place". I was supposed to be babysitting him, which meant sending him to the park with Izzy. I decided he could actually use the sunlight and it was time he saw his best friend._

_I did check with Emily to see if it was ok for them to go up to the park, and she agreed as:_

_A) we needed to clean the house up_

_B) they needed to get out more and_

_C) we needed some time away from overly whiny 13 years olds_

_I walked through the door and locked it behind me._

_"I'm back!" I screamed up the stairs to a tired Emily, who was actually in the kitchen._

_"Jesus Y/N, you don't need to scream. It's 9 am some of us have only just woken up." She grumbled._

_I just laughed and made my way up the stairs. I got up to the room I was staying in and tidied it. We cleaned the house by the time Jake and Izzy got back and Alex got home from work._

_We were watching the latest Doctor Who episode, when I got up to the toilet. I had changed into a loose tee and sweat pants, we had nothing else to do today._

_I heard a knock on the door and someone open it._

_"Y/N THERE'S A GUY HERE FOR YOU" a yell came from Emily._

_I washed up quickly and jogged down the stairs. She moved out the way and let me open the door._

_"Hiya Gorgeous!"_

_I knew the voice before I saw the face, and when I did see it, I punched it and slammed the door shut._

_"Geez, that's not what I was expecting, what he do to you?"_

_Alex said confused as Emily stood open mouthed._

_"I deserved that!" Came from the other side of the door._

_"YOU THREW MY BEST FRIEND OFF A BUILDING, STABBED MY BOSS AND TRIED TO BLOW UP MY ROOMMATE! YOU DESERVE A LOT MORE THAN THAT!"_

_"I'M SORRY!"_

_"NO YOU'RE NOT!"_

_"What the fuck happened to you in America?"_

_"The Valeska Twins apparently..."_

_"C'mon doll, let me in. I don't wanna pay for a door again."_

_"AGAIN?!" Emily spoke for the first time in 5 minutes._

_"It's a long story, don't ask..." I said in her direction._

_"Wasn't planning on it." The siblings said in sync._

_I got a call from the other twin._

_"Hi Jere."_

_A muffled yell came through the door, "YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING TO MY BROTHER!"_

_"SHUT IT CARROT STICK!"_

_"So you know he's outside your door then."_

_I chuckled, "you're a little late on that one. Is that all?"_

_"That's all."_

_"Tell Ecco I say hi! I'll get back to training when I get back. Bye."_

_"Bye Y/N."_

_The front door reopened and in stepped Jerome._

_"I'll replace the lock at some point, remind me will ya, dollface!"_

_Before I could say anything he picked me up and threw my over his shoulder. He growled at the the Grey siblings and my brother (the two had run into the hallway during the commotion), motioning for them to stay out of his way._

_"Jerome! Put me down!" I screamed in his ear as I kicked his chest._

_"Geez, what a set of lungs!" He growled out while laughing. This caused me bite his side and clamp me jaw on the peace offlesh and clothing I had in my mouth._

_This caused him to stop laughing and glare at me._

_"Let go baby girl," I dug my teeth in harder at his request._

_He swatted my ass hard, which made me let go._

_"Do that again and ton joli cul will be black and blue. Do you understand?"_

_I whispered a weak "yes" into his back as he walked up the stairs towards my room, leaving behind a shocked Alex (he took French) and a very confused Emily. I heard her send Jake and Izzy back to the living room and ask Alex what Jerome said. I heard Alex quickly say, "It means 'your pretty ass'..." which earned a laugh from Emily._

_"Damn, what'd she get herself into?"_

_"No idea!" Was Alex's response to her question._

_My attention was drawn back to Jerome, as he practically tossed me into the chair by my desk. I swear, he thinks I'm a rag doll._

_"If you think you're getting away with that stunt you just pulled, you must be crazier than me!" He whispered into my ear, as he stood up._

_"Un si beau cou, so dainty..."_

_He wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed until I saw white spots and black cloud my vision._

_The last thing I heard before passing out was, "You fucked up this time, doll face."_

I woke up tied to my desk chairin the lounge. We were in age order from left to right, which also was height order coincidentally. He likes to spite me because I'm shorter than him. He takes the gag out of my mouth and smirks, "anything to say?"

 

I glare at him and growl out,

"Not much to say but I do want to do this..."

He was inches from my face, so I threw my head forward into his nose.

 

"Funny!" He burst into laughter at my attempts to throw him off.

"Ya know, Gotham is missing their Queen... It would be a shame if she didn't come back..."

 

I smirk at him, Jim had enough to deal with before I came along, I just made things harder. I didn't need to be there, I never did.

 

"Yes it would, now let my friends go and I'll come back with you..." I said through gritted teeth.

"How about no!" He rasped out, as he put the muzzle of the gun in my mouth. He turned off the safety and pulled the trigger.

I shut my eyes and wait for my death to come.

 

There was a click but nothing more. There were muffled screams from both Izzy and Emily and tears running down the boy's faces.

 

I jump as high as I can for maximum impact so the chair breaks when it's hits the concrete floor.

I only remember that the floor was concrete because I helped them redo the lounge, the right half of the floor is wood and the left is concrete.

He was really stupid to tie my to a wooden chair.

 

The chair splintered as it hit the floor and I quickly got the ropes off my wrists and ankles. I had practice from training with Ecco.

I pick up the biggest piece of wood and hit him over the headwith it.

 

"Jerk." I mumble out as I drag him to the corner. I then free everyone and get them out the house.

 

I kick Jerome until he wakes up. "Get up you son of a Bitch!"

 

He groans and pulls me down next to him.

"I missed you," he chuckles.

"Missed you too J, missed you too..." I sighed into his shoulder.

 

We cuddled until we fell asleep. I do love that carrot stick.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sat at the table with my brother, parents and grandparents making meaningless small talk and eating food. I got tired of being the in between of passing plates and the neutral of arguments over the table so I left to get a drink. I made my way through the maze of chairs, presents and scattered Lego successfully on the way to the kitchen but not so much on the way back. I had to bite my tongue to stop profanities pouring out my mouth, like the water in my glass had, as I stepped on an 8 piece. They may be small but they hurt like a bitch.  I gripped the glass so tight, I broke it. I quickly picked the shards up, not really caring about the shards in my hand. I walked back into the kitchen and put the shards into the bin, when there was a knock on the door.

 

I turned to open it but my mother was already there, she opened the door, said "hello there!" And invited the boys outside into the warm. They wandered inside and sat down on the couch. I walked out of the kitchen and welcomed them into the house.

 

To answer the questioning looks on everyone's faces I introduced them to my family. We moved over to the couches and I settled in between them, cuddling them both.

"You have the card, right Jerome?"

"No I left it at home Jeremiah," Jerome replied with sarcasm embedded in his tone. He pulled out the card and handed to me. As I went to grab the card, Jeremiah grabbed my wrist and yanked it towards him. "Kitten, why is your hand covered in blood?" He asked me. I forgot about that. I shrugged and mumbled out an unintelligible response. I looked over him and his brow was furrowed in concern.

"Jamie." He said in a stern voice, "Tell me what happened. Now."

 

I looked down and whispered, "I broke a glass just before you got here..." He glanced at Jerome, stone faced and waved him off to go and get the first aid kit from their car.When Jerome got back, Jeremiah got up and started to check the floor for remaining glass. Jerome pulled me onto his lap and got me to hold a torch over my hand so he could see any glass inside the cuts, after he cleaned up the blood.

"Damn, doll, you really did get a lot glass in here. You're fragile, remember that, don't make me treat you like an actual doll." He said to me. He then whispered in my ear in a low tone, "but I'm sure you wouldn't mind that, would you?"

I blushed and then hissed as he cleaned the cuts and bandaged them.

 

Jeremiah sat back down with a smile, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Now about that present!"

Jerome handed me the card with no interruptions this time. I opened it and pulled out the card.

Then a piece of paper fell out the envelope. I gasped as I read it. A VIP ticket to All Time Low.

"You didn't!"

"Of course we did, we know how much you like them. You deserve them." Jeremiah said.

 

I pushed the ticket towards him, "no I don't, not for $150!"

They each pulled out a ticket as Jerome hissed out "lies".

 

"Check the date," Jerome said. It was in two days. I dragged Jeremiah up the stairs to help me pick out an outfit, which meant leaving Jerome alone with my parents. We decided on something simple but hot.

A cropped black vest top, black ripped jeans, black converse, a red and black striped jacket, a thick black choker with a red string crossed from the top down and tied in a bow at the bottom and black heart shape earrings that said “Go Away”.

 

I ran back down stairs to Jerome doing his psychotic laugh and my brother copying him.

"You know you guys didn't have to do that, it's a lot of money." I said once the twins we reseated.

 

"Honey, that was absolutely nothing. I could pay for your university fee 5 times and still have money left over, let alone the amount we get from both of us." Jeremiah said to me as I cuddled into him.

 

"We have to go, Jere, we have work to do..." Jerome said standing up, Jeremiah followed. I said good bye to them at the door and they kissed my cheeks. "Be ready at seven." Jeremiah commanded as he turned to leave.

"You'll be staying the night," Jerome whispered with a wink before unlocking the car and driving off.


	9. Rapids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Center Parcs shenanigans

I swam towards the icy water, where the rapids began, when my best friend tapped me on my shoulder.   
"Cute guy, 12 o'clock. He's checking you out and not even trying to hide it. I told you that bikini was a good buy, this is the upside of having a gay friend!"  
He swam over, towards us, a younger girl trailing behind him.   
"Hey, I'm Alfie, this is Eva. I was, uh, wondering if you two wanted to go on the rapids with us?"

I smiled back, not interested in him in the slightest.   
He was your typical fuckboy: curled hair in a fringe swept to one side, one ear pierced, a little side smirk and blue eyes with mischief written all over them. I saw his sister shake her head and wonder towards Sam to have a decent conversation. 

I grabbed his arm and pulled him over the first drop, laughing when he screamed profanities at me for not warning him about the temperature. The other two followed us, watching from a distance.   
The entire way down was filled with laughs and screams and us yelling "I'm gonna penguin it!" as we went face first down the big slopes. By the time we got to the last drop he had gone over three backwards, which resulted on him pulling me down the very last one with him. 

At the bottom where the current was strongest, he let me and I heard his muffled yells for me as I swam through it after him. We waited in the pool for Eva and Sam, who seemed to be getting along just fine. They came to the pool seconds later as I went round on the current for the third time. Alfie wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me off the current and laughing at my antics. I pouted at him very slightly as he pulled me out of the water and up the steps.

"Aww no pouting, it's fun remember!" He booped my nose as we reached the top. We stood around joking and laughing for a good five minutes before we stopped. I had heard a growl and stopped in the middle of my sentence as I snapped my head in the direction of the sound. Sam saw my eyes dancing nervously around the room and walked in front of me, and I instinctively moved behind Alfie. 

I spotted the culprit by the steps to our left. There he was, leaning causally against the railings like nothing mattered. He had a smirk plastered across his face and an evil glint in his eye, all because of my reaction to him. I couldn't deny I loved the way he looked right now: his ginger hair a few shades darker, hanging by his face, and rivulets of water running down his ever prominent abs. But it didn't change the fact he scared me. 

"Y/N," he said through gritted teeth, obviously glaring at the arm around my waist. That only made Alfie's grip tighter, but I wiggled my way out of it. It was time to face my not-so-inner demons.

"Jerome." I spat back with as much distaste as I could muster.

"So my pretty little princess has got guts now, huh?" That was enough for me to walk over to him and slap him across the face. As I pulled my hand away he grabbed my wrist and pinned it against the wood of the staircase behind us. In one swift motion, he knocked my feet out from under me, grabbing my other wrist and holding it next to the other one. He forced me to regain my balance fast and pulled face to look directly into his with his free hand.   
A wicked grin spread across his face as he hovered above me, sending my nervousness. Of course at that very moment, Alfie plucked up the courage to say something. He moved past Sam, who looked ready to beat both Jerome and Alfie's asses six feet under, and said in a very pissed off tone, "Look man, I don't know who you are, but I'd appreciate it if you'd move away from my girl."

Well, there goes his life.   
The ginger standing over me let go of my wrists and turned to face the teen, but not before shooting me a look that said "if you move from that spot, you are in for it later". He let out a low chuckle.   
Crap.   
He cocked an eyebrow and let out a growl as he said, "Your girl, huh?"

I saw the colour drain from Alfie's face as he realised how insane Jerome was. I gulped as Jerome began to circle him, it was like a hunter circling its pray. I quickly signalled to Sam to cover Eva's eyes I realised what was happening.   
In a split second Jerome was on top of him, and with the flick of his wrist and a sharp crack, the teen lay dead with his neck snapped. This elicited a scream from someone, probably Eva. I just rolled my eyes, he'd done this before, with every guy that I talked to other than Sam, who was very obviously gay from the start.   
The lifeguard quickly rushed over to see what was happening, which irritated Jerome. When she reached him, he quickly slammed her head into the pole a few times, covering himself in blood, while admiring his work.   
Sam had already disappeared with Eva at this point, leaving the two of us alone. He walked back over to me and kissed me.   
Gross.   
He grinned as he pulled away.   
"Miss me, princess?"  
"No. You taste like blood."  
He just scooped me up bridle style and started to leave with me in his arms, not caring who saw.   
"Time to go back to my cabin, and talk about this."   
He gestured to us with his head, while I tried to wriggle it of his grip.   
We got outside the plaza and back to his cabin, him ignoring my pleas for help and the gasps from other people at the blood.   
He carried me up the stairs and placed me on his bed. I quickly shuffled into the furthest corner from him.   
He looked at me with an unrecognisable glint in his eye.   
"Now, what to do with you..."


End file.
